Unsaid Words
by Empress.sama
Summary: One shot-"I hate you… yet why can't I kill you?" Her eyes closed when she felt his forehead touch hers, felt his hands cup her face, smearing her skin with the blood from his cuts. "Who are you?" He breathed, his lips barely touching hers. "Why are you doing this to me?. UsuiXMisaki. Alternate Universe.


_A/N:__Hola Folks :) Just wanna say I'm terribly sorry for all those who are looking for a sequel of "Incomplete". A lot of stuff happened so I don't know when I'll be able to write it down but Thank you so much for all those who supported and appreciated my work and even PM me to continue my work :D Exams and result went well, Thank you folks :) and Yeah, I know it took me ages to post a new story!_

_So Enjoy this Long- one shot!_

_Warning:__Rated M for mature themes, violence and language._

_Disclaimer:__ KWMS © Hiro Fujiwara._

_English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes._

_I'm sorry I forgot to mention it earlier- Italicized parts are from the past._

_**Unsaid Words**_

* * *

Her body convulsed on the bed, making her drench in sweat. She twisted and turned, curled up and clutched the blankets tighter and tighter.

He watched from his position on the door, his right hand resting on the bronze knob.

She gasped and breathed in and out, her cheeks flushed a dark shade of crimson.

He saw her eyes open halfway and saw him, her mouth uttering his name, making him look down and enter the room.

He closed the door behind him and pulled off his coat, setting it on a nearby chair to his left. His emerald colored irises turned to her when she repeated his name, and he went closer to her, taking note of how her eyes were trained to his face, and then to his neck and body.

The black sleeveless shirt he wore showed-off his build, his dark elbow pads and fingerless gloves indicated that he just came from a mission – which explained why some parts of his body was covered in blood.

His jeans, dark blue, had a few rips, probably thanks to his opponents.

He took his gun out of its holster on his right waist and set it on the table while his right thigh held onto a couple of extra clips for reloading.

"Takumi…"

He figured she needed attention right now, so he dismissed the idea of removing his guards and weapons and proceeded to walk to her, his right hand instantly shooting up to her forehead, feeling how warm it was.

"Takumi…"

His gaze flickered over to hers when she held up a hand to his, gripping it tightly as if afraid he would pull away and leave.

_I better get a doctor._

Her eyes widened when he got up and turned his back to her, so without warning, she launched herself at him, locking her arms around his waist and pulling him back.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, and then at her hands that gripped onto the front of his shirt.

"Misaki."

"Don't." She begged, pressing herself closer to him.

"You're not feeling well."

* * *

_The cold, night wind did little help in keeping his and his allies bodies warm._

"_Damn demons."_

_He spared his comrade a glance, seeing his eyes narrowed down to slits and his teeth gritted together. His hands grasped onto his guns tightly, the sight of carnage making him shake in fury._

"_We should get going."_

_The brains of the group, i.e Soutarou Kanou uttered with a sigh. He took out a cigarette stick from his pack and lit it, not forgetting to offer some to his four companions who each declined._

"_That could kill you man."_

"_I'd rather these kill me than those things." He said with a shrug. "Anyway, let's go, Igarashi's itching to get his hands on some demons."_

"_Damn right."_

_Igarashi had took off all of a sudden, causing the smoking man to groan. "Maki, tail him."_

"_Will do." He gave a two-finger salute and ran after Igarashi, his own weapons ready to eliminate demons._

"_What's the plan Kanou?"_

"_Right now, I've got nothing." He raised both hands up and turned to the dark-eyed Annihilator. "But I'm pretty sure we can manage."_

"_Aa." He nodded once and looked over at their other ally, watching how his chocolate brown eyes looked solemn at the sight of a little girl's corpse. "Hinata."_

"_Yeah." He tore his eyes away from the child's rotting body and prepared his gun. "I'm coming."_

_And the three off them took off in different directions to cover more ground and kill more demons._

_He spotted three up ahead, and from what he could see, they were pursuing someone, a girl from the looks of it._

_With a click of his tongue, he brought out his gun and aimed for one of the demons. He pulled the trigger, the bullet flying through the demon's head, taking its life in an instant. He continued to run and aim, and then shoot and kill._

_The girl didn't seem to be aware of his presence, or of her predators being dead, so he continued to chase her just to ensure her safety._

_She had turned to the right, an alleyway, and he cursed at the possibility of her getting ambushed easier._

_He heard demons hissing and snarling, so he quickened his pace and took aim at two demons that had cornered her against a wall._

_Two shots, two bullets, two dead demons._

"_Injury?"_

_The girl looked up at him as he reloaded his gun with a new clip._

"_None." She spoke, and he stiffened when he picked up the tone of her voice._

_It wasn't human – it was too alluring to be a normal girl's voice._

"_Stay where you are." He ordered, pointing his gun at her head._

_She met his gaze, her amber eyes catching the emerald of his eyes._

"_Who are you?"_

_He didn't answer and cautiously approached her, wondering why she didn't attack, nor did she cower in fear when he had aimed his gun at her._

"_You're an Annihilator." She murmured. "A skilled one, to be able to shoot those demons on their heads and to be able to identify me."_

"_You're one of them."_

"_Yes, yes I am." She did not deny his accusation and only lowered her head._

_"Why don't you fight back?"_

_"I'd rather die than harm a human."_

_"That's in your nature."_

_"You're wrong then." She dared to look at him. "Because I'm different from my kin."_

_He did not lower his gun, but he did tilt his head slightly._

_"I have heard your kind cry and plead, begging..." she could not, would not, look at him in the eye. "Begging for the killing, the slaughter, and feeding... to stop."_

_"Hm. What difference can you make?"_

_She lifted her head this time, seeing how dark his eyes were and how cold and blank they looked._

_"What can you do?"_

_"I..." she trailed off and shook her head, her head mixed with thoughts of what ifs._

_He pulled the trigger, and she shut her eyes and stiffened her shoulders in reflex, but she felt no pain._

_Her enhanced hearing caught the sound of a corpse falling next to her, and she took a peek to see a fellow demon, dead._

"_Six." He counted. "Six have tried to kill you, why?"_

_Her eyes and his met once more, but he did not lower his gun nor his guard._

"_They aren't trying to kill me." She turned to the side. "They are trying to mate with me."_

_His face was void of any emotion, but she had caught how his left brow had twitched._

"_I'm… one of the sought after demons."_

"_Lying doesn't become of you."_

_She was startled at that._

"_It's a waste of time to hear you out."_

_She heard the click of a gun, and she closed her eyes, waiting for a bullet to hit her heart or her head, but nothing came, just dead silence._

"_Why won't you shoot?"_

"_Because I can't."_

* * *

"Takumi…"

He kept a firm hold on her shoulders, keeping her on the bed and trying to calm her down.

"Stay here."

She gripped onto his arms.

"I'll be back."

"No!"

She jumped at him, causing him to tumble to the floor and fall onto his back. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked up at her, her raven hair tickling his face and his neck.

"Don't leave." She whimpered.

He chose this time to study their current situation; her hips straddled his in a provocative manner, while her hands pinned down his arms to the floor, minimizing his movement and struggle – if he ever planned to.

"Mm…" she bit her lower lip when her hips moved a bit, and he narrowed his eyes at this action.

"Misaki."

"I…" she looked at his stern gaze. "I just…"

"Get off."

She loosened her grip, but didn't comply, so he sighed and switched their positions, making her eyes widen a fraction from the sudden movement.

"Calm down." He told her, getting back up and pulling her with him.

She flinched slightly at his touch, but found comfort in them.

"I'm calling doctor Maria."

When he let go, she yearned for it, so she took a hold of his hand and had his palm press against her cheek. She leaned onto it and closed her eyes, finding some sort of relief from his touch.

"Misaki."

She moved his hand to her neck, and she found the feeling much more pleasing compared to earlier, and she wondered where else would it feel better against.

"Misaki."

She did not show any indication of hearing him, and just lowered his hand to her collarbone, and then her chest, where he could feel her heartbeat.

"_It's erratic."_ He thought, eyeing where his hand was. _"This isn't normal."_

And when she lowered even further, he felt something soft and round, and it took a few seconds for him to realize that it was her left breast that he was _fondling_.

Rather, since her hands were making him touch and grope it, it was like she was teasing herself while using his hand.

"Misaki!" He made an attempt to pull back, yet her grip tightened and kept it in place.

She started moaning from his touch, even arching her back so that he could feel her fully.

"Misaki, damn it, listen!" He held her shoulder with his other hand and pushed her back, making the female demon release her hold onto his hand.

She gave a whining sound at the lost of his touch, but he glared at her to keep her in place.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Takumi…"

His eyes widened a bit at how she had called his name – it sounded like she was in need, and he perfectly knew what _type_ of need it was.

* * *

"_Why did you fucking bring her here?"_

_He didn't open his mouth to speak and just looked back at Igarashi blankly._

"_Are you trying to get us all killed?"_

"_Calm down."_

"_Shut up Hianta!" He pushed the brown-eyed Annihilator away and turned back to Sasuke. "Why?"_

"_I couldn't kill her."_

"_Then I will!" He took out his gun and aimed at Misaki. She instantly bowed her head and closed her eyes, and that caused the others to be surprised from this action, save for Takumi who was expecting it._

"_Takumi, you do know that she is your responsibility."_

"_I know." He nodded to the head of their organization. "She has already vowed her loyalty."_

_This caused the men's brows to furrow; including Igarashi's who had lowered his gun._

"_I owe him my life," Misaki spoke. "And for that, I offer him my services and my own life."_

"_And you are willing to kill your own kind if he says so?"_

"_Yes." She nodded. "I am."_

"_What's your name?"_

_She met the eyes of the black-haired man in front of her, the leader of the Annihilators, or what's left of them at least._

"_Misaki." She murmured. "Of the Ayuzawa Clan."_

_Gerard's eyes glinted, but none of his subordinates seemed to take notice of it. "Very well, from now on, you stick with Takumi at all times, otherwise," he gave a smile. "Your head will be blown off."_

* * *

She groaned when her body was harshly pushed against the wall, but her eyes clouded over with lust at being dominated.

"Can you calm down?"

She shook her head at Takumi, wary of how his grip on her wrists prevented her from pushing him off or forcing him down.

"How long will this last?"

Her harsh breathing told him the answer, but he wanted to make sure if it was possible to let this phase pass or not.

"Until… I… I've…"

"How old are you?"

"Six…teen…" she breathed, and he bit back a curse.

Demons, as far as he knew, are at their peak and ripest when at the age of sixteen, and they usually tend to desire the touch of the opposite gender's body during the cold season of the same year they've matured.

He studied how she tried to break free from his grip, of how she tried to get closer to him, to feel skin on skin…

"_It can't be helped."_

He pulled her to the bed and had her back pressed against his. His left arm wrapped around her waist as he let her sit on his lap and opened her legs when he spread his own. She gasped at the sudden action, but moaned when his other hand trailed to her left thigh and stopped at her crotch area.

He cupped her, brows knitting at the feeling of her soaked underwear.

"Please…" she begged, her right hand moving atop his and making him rub."…Please…"

Maybe he had better self-control than any of the guys in the organization, but he was still a guy, and he still _felt_ despite being anti-social and cold most of the time. He was still _human_, he still had hormones…

"Shit." He lowered his head to her shoulder and pumped a finger inside of her, vaguely recalling how he had pulled of the fabric that shielded her womanhood.

Her sounds and cries was making him hard, and her constant moving wasn't helping his current state.

"Har…der…"

He complied, his rational side telling him to get the _fuck_ over it, but his primal instinct wanted nothing more than to pleasure her and just take her.

His grip around her waist tightened, the act making him keep himself from losing to his desire, reminding him that he was doing this for her sake and not for pleasure.

He felt something warm and sticky flow out from her clitoris, and he figured that it should be enough for now.

But what the hell was he supposed to do with his throbbing member?

" Takumi …"

He gave a puzzled look when she looked up at him with that lustful gaze of hers, and he felt her hands guiding his own through her body, and hell, he just snapped.

* * *

"_Ch." He pushed off the demon that had bitten onto his left shoulder, satisfied when it tumbled to the floor before him in a crumpled heap._

_He could handle pain, but this one hurt like hell._

_Blood gushed out, and he tried to stop the bleeding by pressing a hand on it. He breathed in and out, coughing out blood at the process._

_He focused his eyes up ahead of him, seeing the dead demon that was successful with its surprise attack on him._

_He glared at the corpse and get back up on his feet, staggering from too much blood loss and exhaustion from fighting non-stop._

_His eyes searched the rubble for any sign of his gun, knowing that another close encounter with the creatures of the night would only kill him, and he still had so many damn fucking plans to fulfill before he could let that happen._

" Takumi_."_

_He looked down at the small form of his demon companion, seeing her hair, face, clothes and skin stained with blood. Her gloved hands held onto his gun, offering it to him, and he wordlessly took it with his right hand, causing blood to pour out from his wound._

"_Fuck."_

_She eyed his wound for a moment, before grabbing his arms and setting him back down on the floor._

"_Misaki, what-"_

"_Don't talk." She told him, pushing off his coat and pulling up his shirt. "Your wound will only attract more demons."_

"_I figured."_

_She opened up the med pack around her waist and took out some bandages, as well as an antiseptic bottle._

"_Have you ever been bitten before?" She asked, applying the chemical to his wound, causing him to flinch and hiss before calming down._

"_No." He shut his eyes. "Just now."_

_She wrapped the wound up carefully, glancing at him from time to time, before securing the bandage and gently grazing it with her fingers._

"_They're still after me."_

_He sharply looked at her._

"_They… don't take well for one of their own to betray them."_

"_Why did you?"_

"_I've already told you that." She gave a small smile, and he had to stare at her a bit longer to make sure that she really had her lips curved upwards at him, because demons don't just smile like they're humans, like they feel, like they have emotions._

"_What the hell are you." He muttered, getting back up once he put his clothes back on._

"_A special kind of demon." She mused._

"_Feh." He snorted and reloaded his gun. "What makes you say that?"_

_They heard growls coming from the side, so they got ready for another battle._

"_I'm the only demon you can't shoot."_

* * *

" Takumi …"

He let his lips trail lower to her navel, leaving licks and nips along the way to her core.

" Takumi …"

She had her hands on his head when dove his tongue inside of her, licking the juice her labia had, nipping at the inner part of her thigh when her legs had almost locked his head there.

" Takumi …"

His ears could pick up the soft moans of his name coming from her lips, encouraging him to go further, dig deeper…

" Taku …"

He thrust his tongue inside, pulled back out, and then dove back in, making her arch her back and gasp out.

"…mi…"

Her voice was growing weak from the building tension in the pits of her stomach, and she knew she was close, he was getting there, he was making her feel that pleasure from earlier, when his fingers were working their magic in pumping in and out.

"Taku…"

He went back up and kissed her lips, her fingers weaving through his spiky blond hair when he thrust in, making him scream against his mouth.

Her body tensed from his touches and kisses, sometimes he was gentle, sometimes he was rough, and she didn't know which was better, which made her want more, which made her beg…

She felt him kiss her neck, flicking out his tongue to lick the skin, before nipping at it lightly, teasing her as she pleaded him, and he bit down, sucking onto her supple skin, marking her.

"A-ah…" she was breathless when he rocked against her, when he pushed in and out at a fast and hard pace. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, and she wanted more of him. She wanted him to fill her, satisfy her, pleasure her…

"I want you…" she cried, pulling his body as closer to her as she could."I want you I want you I want you…"

* * *

_He felt her back up against his, and he knew that they were surrounded._

"_Can you contact the others?"_

_He took a quick look at their surroundings. "No." He answered, wishing he had brought more magazines for his gun, or at least took his Sword with him. "I love my earpiece when one of them took a chunk out of my shoulder."_

_She clenched her fists at their predicament, unsure if she can even hold her own against this many demons._

"_Stay close." She requested, her right hand reaching out behind her to grab his left._

_He glanced down for a bit, before intertwining their fingers, surprising her at the gesture._

"_I know."_

_And the demons charged at them._

_Takumi elbowed one out of the way and felt Misaki's weight when she used his hand for support; he carried her so that she could deliver a powerful swing to the incoming ones, bending down on one knee to give room for Takumi's roundhouse kick._

_They let go for a short while when more of them came, but they kept in mind to stay close and watch the other's back, especially since they're fighting with the use of their physical strength and not their weapons._

"_How dare you..!" A demon snarled, causing the two of them to stop and face the one who spoke. "How dare you turn against us?"_

_Misaki took a step forward, the cloak around her waist following her movements while her shorts sported a few cuts from demon claws. She lifted a hand up to the collar of her closed-neck shirt, and tugged it a bit lower._

"_I bear a mark," she said. "A mark of servitude."_

_The demon's eyes widened for a second, before narrowing back down to growl at her._

"_He saved me, spared me, therefore, my life is his now."_

"_Your father will hear of this!"_

_Before she could run after the demon, more had blocked her path, and their fighting commenced._

* * *

What was wrong with him? Since when did he _feel_ for her kind? Since when did he took an interest on her well-being? Since when did he _care_?

"Sorry."

He kept his gaze on the wall, not minding how she buried her face slower to his bare chest, or how her arms had draped around his body, holding him close.

"I… I shouldn't have…"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Just go to sleep."

She felt her cheeks grow warm at the feel of his arm around her waist, not tightening or pulling her close, but it remained there to let her know that he wanted to stay this way, even for a short moment.

"It must be nice to be human…"

"Hmmm."

She smiled a bit. "Everyday… I learn your ways…"

"That's illegal."

"You're not stopping me."

"Because I can't."

She looked at him, but he refused to open his eyes to return the gesture.

"Why can't you, Takumi?"

"You're…" he furrowed his brows. "Special, right?"

And she couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and buried her face on the crook of his neck. "Nothing."

He couldn't understand when he started feeling for someone who was part of the race he hated so much, part of the race that was responsible for his family's death.

" Takumi."

"Hmm."

"Is it possible for me to love someone like you?"

He didn't know.

* * *

_He closed his eyes and lifted the porcelain cup filled with tea to his lips._

"_May I ask a question?"_

_He took a small sip, tasting the bitter flavor of the beverage before grunting in response._

"_Why do you…" she stared at her plate where her half-eaten chicken breast -covered in spices she felt the need to season the raw meat with- lay untouched for the time being. "Why do you hate my kind so much?"_

_His eyes opened halfway and he met her gaze from across the table._

"_I know that… you're human, and it's only natural, but… your hatred for us is different." She found that she couldn't hold her gaze on him for long whenever he was serious, whenever he disliked the topic she brought up. "It's like you wish you pulled the trigger on the night we first met."_

_He studied her, watching how she fidgeted a bit and played with her fingers._

"_Do you regret… not killing me?"_

_He almost snorted; she asked too many questions._

"_Yes." He set his cup down, aware of the hurt that flashed in her eyes._

"_What did we ever do that made you… despise us?"_

_He smirked, and the sound of his hollow laughter made her shiver, made her flinch, made her sulk in her seat._

"_You killed my parents, my brother…" he tightened his grip on the cup."You killed Nika, you killed Aika…"_

_Her brows furrowed and her head tilted to the side._

"_My father was a proud member here, my mother… always knew I existed, my brother… I looked up to him."_

_A crack echoed in her ears, and her gaze sharply turned to the cup he was gripping._

"_Nika… she wasn't just my best friend, but she was my wife." He closed his eyes. "And Aika was barely a year old when you took her from me."_

_She didn't know what had caused her eyes to water, or what had made her lift her hands to cover her mouth._

"_Your kind… killed everyone I cared for, you took everything from me."_

"_I…" she bit her lower lip, not wanting to say anything that might only fuel his controlled anger._

"_It's not enough…" he shook his head."Killing demon after demon isn't enough to make me heal; nothing is enough to make me heal."_

"_Takumi…"_

"_To top it off, I let you live.." He raised his head to her. "Your race did nothing but make us feel despair. Your kin took the life of Igarashi's fiancée, took the parents Hinata barely got to know, took Kanou's Dad and Slaughtered Maki's Family…" the porcelain cup finally broke, the tea staining his hands and mixing with his blood. "Took Gerard's best friend in the world…"_

_She stiffened when he stood to his feet and had his hands underneath the table._

"_You." He seethed, and soon, flipped the table over. "You took everything!"_

_She took in the insults, took in the table hitting her, the utensils hurting her…_

_She even wished she could take his pain from him, just to make him stop suffering._

"_I hate you…" he breathed as he held her against the wall of the organization's dining area."I hate your fucking race…"_

_She kept her hands clipped to her sides and tried to control her sobs; she watched how he panted, how he gritted his teeth, how he cursed and how just mentioned words she couldn't understand._

"_I hate you… yet why can't I kill you?"_

_Her eyes closed when she felt his forehead touch hers, felt his hands cup her face, smearing her skin with the blood from his cuts._

"_Who are you?" He breathed, his lips barely touching hers. "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_Her hands found its way to his chest, her palms warm against his shirt as she gripped the fabric and tilted her head slightly when his lips touched hers._

* * *

" Takumi …"

He didn't look at her and continued to buckle his belt and strap his clips against his right thigh.

"Can you allow me to love you?"

He stopped putting his shirt on for a few moments before proceeding to get dressed.

"Will you let me feel this way for you?"

He closed his eyes and wondered if it was alright for someone he hated to love him, someone he had sworn to kill but couldn't, someone he could possibly feel for.

"I want you to heal, but I know I can't replace Nika and Aika's place in your heart… but maybe… even if it's just a small portion of it, do you think I can have it?"

He pulled on his gloves after strapping his elbow pads down.

"Can I-"

She wasn't expecting his lips on her forehead.

" Takumi..?"

"You… ask too many questions." He mumbled, before pulling away and putting on his coat.

"You never answer most of them."

He opened the door and glanced over at her. "Maybe someday I might answer all of them."

* * *

_Her aim was off, she knew that, but she'd much rather bite her tongue than to ask for help from any of the Annihilators._

_Most of the members of the organization were male, and she hadn't missed how some would look her way and stare a bit longer at her chest, rear, and even legs._

_Which is why she chose to wear shorts beneath the lose skirt of her uniform. She loved the boots and socks that went with it, since it covered more parts of her legs, but it still showed off a good amount of skin. The cloak around her waist was secured by a belt with pouches for medical purposes, and for holding onto extra ammo for her guns._

_She always hid a combat knife on her right boot as _Takumi_ instructed, saying that it's safer to carry a secondary weapon in case you lose your primary one._

_Sweat trickled down her forehead, and she wiped it off with the back of her gloved hand before carrying on with her shooting training._

"_You haven't improved at all."_

_Her head turned to the left as a blond came in._

"_I don't see how you managed to survive your last mission with _Takumi_," she pushed her glasses up. "But then again, you were with him after all."_

_Misaki turned back to the targets and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

_She raised a brow. "Should I be elsewhere?"_

"_You're a demon, you don't belong here."_

"_I'm a demon fighting my own kind to defend your race."_

"_My race? Or Takumi?"_

_She glared at the blond._

"_If Takumi dies, how sure are we that you won't turn your back on us?"_

_She gripped the gun she held in her hands, the idea of shooting this girl tempting._

"_The only reason you're here is because of him, don't even try denying it."_

"_The only reason you're picking a fight with me is because you're jealous."_

"_Of you? Don't be ridiculous." She snorted and crossed her arms. "Why would I be envious of a demon? You're the one who wants to be human."_

"_Is it wrong for me to wish for that?" She snapped._

"_Yes. You don't have any right at all, because demons are not given rights in this world, demons like you… are not allowed to feel human."_

"_Katrina."_

_Said girl looked over her shoulder and scowled before turning to leave, passing by the bold-haired Annihilator who has captured most of the female members attention._

"_What do you see in her Takumi?" She asked as she passed him. "She's one of them, one of the beings responsible for Nika and Aika's deaths."_

"_Leave."_

_She sighed heavily and left the training room. He was of higher rank than her, so she had no choice but to obey._

_Misaki glared at the floor and then proceeded with her training, imagining the dummy to be Katrina's head._

"_Steady your hands."_

_She glanced at him and then back at her target._

"_You can't let the force of the gunshot disrupt your aim."_

"_Don't lecture me." She mumbled. "Don't teach me your ways."_

_He kept silent and watched her with his eyes._

"_I'm a demon, I'm not like you, I'm not one of you, I don't have any right to learn your ways."_

_Even if she said that, he still held her hands from behind and corrected her position._

* * *

"What are you not telling us?"

She looked to the side, refusing to answer or even meet Gerard's gaze.

"Why do they want him dead, Sakura? What did he do?"

She gripped at the edges of her seat tightly. "Where is he?"

"Answer my questions."

"Where is he?"

Hinata had taken a step back at the girl's outburst, so he turned to Gerard who sighed and scratched the back of his head. "In his room."

Misaki stood up and left the office, no one making any move to stop him from getting to the twenty-one year old Annihilator.

She ran down the hallway and up the stairs, finding the elevator too slow. She made it to the eight floor, and then dashed to the left hall and reached his room, where she did not hesitate in entering, knowing that he never locks it unless he's asleep.

She heard the click of a gun, and she wasn't surprised to see the nozzle aimed at her forehead, feeling the cool metal object against her skin.

"I could kill you." He seethed. "I could kill you right now, and I sure as hell won't miss."

She stepped in as he took a step back, and she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"You never miss a shot." She stated.

"I'm not taking any chances with you."

"You won't miss." She clenched her fists. "You have perfect marksmanship."

"What are you not telling me?"

She slowly brought up her hands to hold his wrist, her eyes watching him for any sign of movement, waiting for his angered expression to change into one of disapproval, but it didn't, so she held his wrist and lowered his hand, stopping it at her chest.

"Aim for my heart." She told him. "If you doubt your skills that much; a shot to the heart will surely kill me."

"Tell me who you are."

"I never lied to you about my name, in fact," she lowered her gaze, opting to stare at his throat. "I never lied to you at all."

"Who are you in the demon world?"

"I'm… a member of the Ayuzawa clan, I'm of royal descent."

"You were engaged."

"Yes, I was." She nodded. "That wasn't the reason for my abandonment of my kin, you know that, you know why I left, why I ran away."

"They won't stop."

Her hold on his wrist tightened for a bit. "I… I'll go back, I don't… I don't want to endanger any of you." She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I'll make sure we keep away from humans, I'll make sure we will never kill again."

When she loosened her grip and let his wrist go, she took a step back and gave a small smile.

"I… I guess this is… goodbye."

She didn't count on him dropping his gun and pulling her in for a kiss. She didn't expect him to pin her against his door and force his tongue into her mouth, she had no idea he would lift her up and have her legs wrap around his waist as he pushed against her, making her moan and drape her arms around his neck while he kissed her jaw and trailed lower, sucking onto her throat before moving to her clavicle and nipping at the skin against the thin fabric of her shirt.

" Takumi … I have to… go…"

He thrust his hips to hers, silencing her as she gasped out and threw her head back.

"Yes," he whispered against her ear when he nipped at her lobe. "It's possible for you to love me.

Her vision went hazy as she tried to focus onto his words despite his hands cupping her breasts.

"I regret not killing you because you confuse me." He breathed, panting as he pushed her skirt up and pulled down her undergarments.

She mewled in response to his touches and his words, gasping when he lowered her to the floor and turned her around, making her back face him as he harshly pushed her against the door, hands trailing underneath her shirt and pulling down her strapless bra.

"You can love me," he pushed her waist-length hair aside and kissed her neck. "You can feel for me," he murmured against the skin. "You can have my whole heart, not just a piece of it."

He grinded against her as she panted and kept clinging onto reality, wanting to hear every word he says, every confession he makes…

"Just stay with me…" he whispered, his hand lifting her chin and making her face him. "Be with me…" he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

" Takumi …" her eyes shut when his other hand grazed her womanhood, making her knees buckle. " Takumi …"

He bit her neck, adding another mark on her skin, and she cried in pleasure when he pushed a finger inside her.

* * *

"_I love you."_

_She gazed at the same amber eyes which stared back her._

"_I… love you."_

_Those eyes narrowed._

"_I love you."_

_A sigh left her lips._

"_This is stupid." She pulled away from the bathroom's mirror and leaned against the tiled walls. She slid to the ground and brought her knees up together as she thought of her blond, emerald-eyed partner, the person she has offered her life to._

_The person she has developed feelings for._

"_Demons aren't supposed to feel." She murmured to herself. "Yet why does he make me defy all rules of what I've been taught to follow?"_

_She peered at the small crack of the door, seeing Takumi asleep on his bed, his upper torso covered by bandages, just like his left arm._

"_Why wasn't I just born a human like you?"_

* * *

"Why are you doing this? Why are you siding with them?"

She turned her head away, refusing to meet the eyes of her father.

"Answer me Misaki!" He thundered and coughed out, blood trickling from his mouth as his fangs barred at the _filthy_ human which took away his only daughter, the same daughter who had stabbed him from behind with a sword the _human_ owned.

"I refuse to harm them father, they only fear us because of what we do, they kill us because of who we killed."

"You… traitor!" He snarled.

From around them, other demons perished, along with a few cries of humans who have suffered from fatal wounds from the beings of the night. Gunshots fired, claws slashed, knives stabbed, fangs bit…

"I'm sorry father…" she let a few tears shed as she cradled her lover's body, hauling him closer to her, letting him on her lap. "I love him."

"You dare to love!"

"I carry his heir." She caressed the Annihilator's face and pushed away some of his bangs. "And I am proud of it."

"You will regret your decision!" He gurgled out blood. "You will suffer with the humans..!" He coughed some more blood, and his body convulsed as the pain of his injury, before he finally lay stiff on the blood-stained dirt, no longer be able to stand.

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead to Takumi's, smiling softly at how his brows furrowed. "So be it."

* * *

"_Look up."_

_She blinked a few times, staring at him for a few seconds, before following his order to gaze at the night sky._

"_What do you see?"_

"_Stars." She answered. "Lots of them."_

"_What else?"_

"_The sky…"_

_His head lowered as he smirked._

"_Is there a reason why you asked?"_

"_You wish to be human," he said. "You want to be like us, like me…"_

"_Is it wrong to do so?"_

"_No." He shook his head. "Because despite our differences," he turned his head to her, and she felt her cheeks grow warm when one side of his lips curved up a bit. "We see the same things," he pushed some strands of her hair away from her face. "We live on the same planet."_

_He leaned closer to her._

"_We're still under the same sky."_

* * *

The sun's warmth felt welcoming compared to last night's rain; the bright rays felt like a new beginning after this dawn's battle.

" Takumi …"

She smiled when he groaned.

"I know you're awake."

"…."

She lowered her head to his and placed a soft kiss to his lips, making him sigh and open his eyes to look at her.

"What?"

She just smiled all the more despite the many corpses that littered the ground around them, and how their comrades aided the wounded or the unconscious, while some disposed off the demons that refused to cooperate or co-exist like Misaki.

"I'm still a demon." She whispered.

"Yes."

"This mission was to eliminate all of them, right?"

He frowned.

"This means I'm the last of my kind." She held his hand. "I'm the last of my family, just like you."

He kept silent and just resorted to studying her expression, one he couldn't quite decipher.

"I no longer have a family, like you…"

Her fingers intertwined with his.

"But we still see the same things, still hear the same sounds, still live on the same planet," she closed her eyes. "Still under the same sky."

He just gave a small smirk and pulled her knuckles to his lips.

"I'm not going to be the only one left of my family," he murmured. "You're going to be one, and so will he." He brushed his free hand against her belly. "An heir, right?"

She smiled at him.

"We'll both have a new family."

"Yeah," she nodded. "A new family."

He closed his eyes, thinking that that was it, and that he can just get some rest before Gerard called them back to pack up and head home.

"Why didn't you pull the trigger?"

He recalled what had happened, how her father had used her as a shield when he had the gun aimed at the demon leader's heart.

"You could have saved yourself from these injuries…"

The demon King had pushed Misaki away just when Takumi had threw his gun aside, and he received a lot of bites and scratches from the girl's father.

"So why didn't you shoot?"

"Because…" he felt his lips form a smirk."You're a special demon."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, first of all, thank you all for taking your time and reading this!_ _Tell me what you think about this and review, please! :)_


End file.
